1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure of a holding unit and a connecting rod for an MP3 device, more particularly one, which allows the holding unit to be turned and pivoted upwards and downwards as well as leftwards and rightwards for adjusting orientation of the MP3 device held on the holding unit such that the MP3 device faces the user.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various multimedia appliances are developed with progress of technology, e.g. mobile phones, MP3 players, electronic handheld game devices, and PDA. Multimedia devices were provided with docking units in the early days, which can only be used to hold the multimedia devices in position, and can't be connected with other accessories for serving different purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,085 taught an “FM TRANSMITTER AND POWER SUPPLY/CHARGING ASSEMBLY FOR MP3 PLAYER”. In use, an MP3 player is held on and connected to a main body portion of the FM transmitter and power supply/charging assembly, and the main body portion of the assembly is connected to and held in position by an adaptor, which has an engagement structure engageable with a cavity of the main body portion. Or alternatively, the main body portion of the FM transmitter and power supply/charging assembly can be joined to an articulated ratchet-type adaptor, which has an engagement structure engageable with a second cavity of the main body portion, and has a plug end to be inserted in a socket such as the cigarette lighter socket of a car; the height of the MP3 player will change after the main body portion is connected with the ratchet-type adaptor, and the MP3 player can be pivoted up and down to adjust position together with a movable tubular member of the ratchet-type adaptor. Consequently, the MP3 player can be moved to a proper position, and the user is allowed to operate conveniently regardless of height and orientation of the cigarette lighter socket.
However, the ratchet-type adaptor only allows the MP3 player to be pivoted upwards and downwards; the MP3 player can't be pivoted leftwards and rightwards. Consequently, there is a possibility that the MP3 player can't be adjusted to face the user.